Yuumalady (Hazama Kirara's Part)
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Merasa terkena kutukan oleh Pak Asano, Isogai Yuuma pun pergi untuk meminta tolong kepada sang Ahli Kutukan. Happy birthday Isogai-kun! #HariPucukSedunia


**Yuumalady (Hazama Kirara's Part)  
** _November 2nd 2017_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Kalau sudah sampai seperti ini, kita sudah bukan bekerja lagi namanya. Ini hanya menolong orang dari kebangkrutan."

Terdengar gumaman keluh kesah pelayan-pelayan di sekitarnya. Isogai Yuuma hanya bisa diam, berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan piring-piring yang perlu dia lap. Gajinya sudah ditunda selama empat minggu, padahal _part-time_ ini yang paling penting. Mungkin sebaiknya ia ambil _shift_ ganda di kafe sampai pukul tiga pagi.

Sebentar lagi ia harus pergi bekerja di _laundry shop_. Mungkin dia harus lari ke sana.

" _Otsukare..._ " sahut Isogai sembari bergegas.

Setelah _laundry shop_ , kafe, lalu ia harus mengerjakan buku latihan...tidak masalah, akan ia selesaikan paling tidak dalam setengah jam, jadi mungkin ia bisa tidur satu-dua jam?

Mungkin dia harus cari _part-time_ lagi...tapi dia harus tetap datang ke restoran itu, agar ia bisa menerima gajinya...setelat apapun.

~.X.~

Isogai memandang jalan raya yang sepi melalui kaca jendela _laundry shop_. Lima belas menit lagi, dan ia bisa segera berangkat—

"Permisi! Bisa _dry-clean_ _express_?" Isogai tertegun, begitu pula pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _laundry shop_ , tak lain dan tak bukan, kepala sekolah: Asano Gakuho _in the flesh_.

Isogai merasa senyumnya beku, dan pria tersebut tampak terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, beliau memberikan senyum dingin dan mengancam seperti yang dilakukan anaknya musim panas lalu.

"Wah, Isogai-kun. Kebetulan sekali." Ujarnya, melepas jas-nya yang jelas-jelas merk mahal dengan kualitas yang tidak perlu ditanyakan. Ada noda _wine_ di sana, dan Isogai dalam hati sangat ingin berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri sekali ini saja. "Bisa kau hilangkan noda ini? Jas ini hadiah."

 _Ini jas yang selalu anda pakai di sekolah, pak._

"Tentu! Silakan duduk, tidak akan lama." Isogai menyahut dan bergegas menerima jas tersebut sebelum memasuki ruang _dry-clean_ khusus. Layanan _express_ ini paling tidak makan waktu satu jam, tapi itu saja sudah terlalu lama untuk Isogai, _karena dia harus cepat-cepat lari ke kafe!_

Jadi dengan menggunakan seluruh ilmu yang telah ia pelajari dalam kurun waktu 15 tahun lebih selama ia hidup, dibantu dengan doa ibu dan kekuatan kosmik alam semesta, Isogai Yuuma tanpa sadar telah memecahkan rekor _dry cleaning express_ untuk membersihkan noda _wine_ dalam 15 menit, sudah termasuk menyetrika.

Sembari pamit pada _tenchou_ , ia menenteng jas kepala sekolah yang tampak seperti baru, membuat pemiliknya terkejut.

"Sudah selesai! Apa anda ingin langsung pakai, atau...?"

"Oh..." Pak Asano mengerjap, menerima jas-nya yang digantung pada _hanger_ dengan tertegun. "Tidak, terima kasih." Beliau membayar dengan uang kertas yang jelas-jelas ¥ 10.000, dan bergegas pergi begitu mendadak; Isogai tidak sempat mengatakan apapun soal kembalian.

Jadi setelah memasukkan uang itu dalam register dan memberikan catatan untuk memberikan kembalian, Isogai pun lari ke _part-time_ selanjutnya.

~.X.~

Astaga, ia masih syok dan ngeri, jujur saja, memikirkan kepala sekolahnya sendiri akhirnya tahu dia melanggar aturan sekolah. _Lagi_. _Baiklah, fokus, Isogai! Pikirkan itu nanti dulu!_

 _Tapi kalau kau dikeluarkan besok, bagaimana!?_

"Isogai-kun? Pelanggan, dua orang, dudukkan mereka. Jangan melamun."

"Ah, maaf!" Isogai bergegas memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menyambut dua orang pelanggan.

 _Fokus, kawan! Jangan pikirkan itu dulu_.

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, jujur saja. Semuanya berantakan. Kenapa, _kenapa_ , dari semua orang yang bisa memasuki _laundry shop_ , harus kepala sekolah? Dan _kenapa, dari semua laundry shop yang ada di kota ini, harus di tempat Isogai bekerja_?

Isogai menyadari dari sekilas melihat refleksinya di jendela, senyumnya aneh. Mulutnya terasa kaku, giginya sakit, dan kepalanya berat sekali. Lehernya nyeri.

~.X.~

Dia belum pernah merasa begini, mungkin ia hanya gugup. Isogai menarik napas dan berusaha menghiraukan rasa nyeri itu.

Setelah kafe, ia pulang dan mengerjakan latihan, tapi ia hampir tidak bisa berpikir atau menulis apapun selama lima belas menit, karena tangannya gemetar. Akhirnya, Isogai, pertama kali dalam sejarah, menunda tugas itu. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu.

 _Tenang...Tenang, Isogai_.

Tiap mengingat tugas sekolah, jelas, ia teringat _sekolah_ dan ekstensinya, _kepala sekolah_ , yang mana menerornya dengan pertemuannya beberapa jam lalu di tempat _laundry_. Tiap mengingat itu ia merasa kepalanya disengat.

 _Apakah ini kutukan kelabang!?_

~.X.~

Setelah Karasuma-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran fisik, Isogai dengan enggan bergegas ke kelas yang masih relatif sepi, karena anak-anak lainnya masih banyak yang berkeliaran di luar untuk istirahat. Tentu saja...ada orang yang harus ia temui di kelas saat ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta tolong Koro-sensei, tapi itu akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Isogai tidak perlu drama-drama lagi macam festival olahraga kapan lalu.

Kalau _dia_ , mungkin masalahnya bisa diatasi tanpa banyak keributan.

Tahulah. Kalau sudah urusan kutukan-kutukan. Lagipula, _dia_ barangkali satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa membuat jengkel satu angkatan Kunugigaoka hanya menggunakan skripsi drama adaptasi Momotaro.

Belum lagi, kalau tidak salah, tempo hari, _dia_ mengutuk Akabane Karma. Hazama Kirara _bisa jadi_ satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya.

Tapi Isogai merasa sedikit bingung membawa diri. Yah. Beda hal dengan Maehara, atau yang lain, kadang seramah apapun Isogai dan sesering apapun Isogai berusaha mengajak Hazama-san berinteraksi, meski didengar, tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Ia mau minta tolong Ritsu lewat ponsel, tapi entah kenapa melihat sinar layar ponsel menyengat kepalanya.

Baiklah, telan saja, Isogai. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, seperti biasa. Hazama-san sebenarnya baik, hanya sedikit judes dan sarkasnya mengalahkan Karma, tapi _hey, hey, kau harus percaya semua orang punya moral dan kebaikan hati_.

"Hazama-san, aku perlu bicara padamu..." Isogai ingin tersenyum tapi jujur separuh kepalanya terasa sakit.

Hazama menurunkan bukunya, dan Terasaka, Takuya, serta lainnya dalam sirkus mereka memutuskan untuk memberi mereka waktu sendiri (meski tentu saja, yang lainnya _kepo lirik-lirik ke sini, tapi yah apa boleh buat, ini semacam melihat Archangel mampir untuk ngobrol dengan Lilith_ ).

Isogai benar-benar tidak bisa memaksakan senyum, dan dia merasa bersalah, tapi ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Jadi ia pun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Pak Asano di tempat _laundry_.

"Dan kau merasa tersengat." Hazama berkata dengan nada datar.

"Iya...bagian kanan kepalaku sakit...gigiku nyeri...leherku...bahu kananku nyeri, dan kepalaku nyeri sebelah seperti tersengat..."

"Hm."

Hazama mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan Isogai.

Tidak bohong kalau Isogai berkata, ia cukup lega Hazama mendengarkannya dengan perhatian, karena gadis ini standarnya sudah beda dunia. Dan ini bukan ngomongin soal kaya-miskin lagi, ini benar-benar sudah beda alam.

"Tolong ceritakan apa saja yang kau kerjakan malam itu." Hazama berkata, sembari berjalan ke loker di belakang kelas untuk mencari-cari sesuatu. "Takuya, aku pinjam ini." Ujarnya minta ijin tanpa si empunya hadir.

"Jadi sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke restoran tempat _part-time_ ku yang biasa, tapi aku rasa tidak akan lama lagi, sih...sepertinya tempat itu akan bangkrut, hanya saja aku tidak bisa pergi, gajiku masih ditahan..."

Hazama hanya menggumam, sembari meminta sesuatu dari Okuda, lalu Hara. Isogai melanjutkan cerita soal _laundry_ , di mana ia bertemu dengan Pak Asano, dan dia cemas dia akan ditendang dari Kunugigaoka karena sudah _kepergok_ kerja sambilan _lagi_.

"Lalu...aku mulai merasakan sengatan aneh itu saat kerja di kafe..." Isogai mengerjap heran ketika Hazama kembali ke meja mereka dengan mortar, alu, kaki tiga, beberapa alat-alat lab lain, serta beberapa bahan-bahan yang sepertinya telah didapatkan dari gunung.

 _Penangkal kutukan!?_

 _Wow...Hazama-san ternyata pro...Wah, jangan-jangan aku nanti ditagih lima ribu yen seperti Karma kapan lalu!?_

"Teruskan," Hazama berkata sambil menumbuk semacam kacang-kacangan dengan akar-akar aneh di dalam mortar.

"Oh...dan...aku tidak bisa fokus. Beberapa kali aku hampir menumpahkan pesanan orang, tanganku tidak stabil..." Isogai menelan ludah ketika Hazama menyalakan api di bawah kaki tiga dan memasukkan ramuan ke dalam erlenmeyer.

 _Cairan hitam_.

"Sampai di rumah aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah, karena tiap memikirkan sekolah, kepalaku seperti disengat di sebelah kanan. Jadi aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dan mengerjakan urusan rumah, membuat _bentou_ , mencuci baju dan menyetrika..."

"Kau sempat tidur?" Hazama bertanya, meneteskan suatu zat dengan pipet tetes, dan menaburkan semacam bubuk ke dalam cairan hitam tersebut.

"Ya..." Isogai dengan gugup memandangi pembakar spirtus yang dinaikkan panasnya. Hazama menyiapkan cangkir dan kertas saring. "...Satu jam...mungkin tiga per empat jam...mungkin kurang. Aku mimpi buruk, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Pak Asano mendepakku dari sekolah...Dan kadang aku jadi kepikiran soal kembaliannya yang banyak itu."

Tercium bau aneh yang lamat-lamat menghangatkan, tapi Isogai merasa ia mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Hazama menuangkan ramuannya melalui kertas saring ke dalam cangkir.

"Isogai-san," Hazama berkata, dan Isogai merasa jantungnya _mencelat_. "Pak Asano tidak akan mendepakmu."

Isogai membuka mulutnya, takjub.

 _Cenayang!_

Ia merasa sedikit kekhawatirannya terangkat.

"Soal uang sepuluh ribu itu, beliau pasti sebenarnya takjub dengan kemampuanmu menghilangkan noda _wine_ dalam waktu begitu cepat, dan bermaksud agar kau menyimpan kembaliannya."

 _Pembaca pikiran!?_

Aroma yang hangat dan familiar menguar di ruang kelas, dan Hazama menyingkirkan kertas saringan dari cangkir, lalu menyodorkan cangkir tersebut pada si ketua kelas.

"Minum ini." Katanya.

Isogai mengangguk pasrah dan menerima nasib. Ia membungkus cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya, kehangatan cangkir tersebut membuat pegangannya teguh. Nyaman.

 _Menyentuh cangkir ini saja menyembuhkan tanganku yang getar!?_

Ia pun menarik napas, menghembus perlahan, sekilas menikmati aromanya, lalu meneguk cairan hitam tersebut.

Beberapa milidetik pertama ia tidak mau memikirkan rasa yang bertumpah ke lidahnya, tapi Isogai kemudian tertegun dan meneguk sekali lagi.

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

Ia menurunkan cangkirnya dan menyipitkan mata.

Tanpa membuka mulut, Isogai mengecap, berusaha memastikan ia tidak salah rasa.

Dengan alis berkerut bingung, ia berkata pada Hazama;

"Ini kopi ya?"

"He-eh. Memangnya apalagi kalau bukan kopi." Hazama mengangkap bahu sembari membereskan peralatan yang ia pinjam.

"Habiskan. Cuci cangkirnya ya, kembalikan ke Hara. Lalu ini semua peralatannya Okuda. Bayar dua ratus yen ke Takuya, itu biji kopi, cengkih, dan jahe punya dia, ambil dari gunung. Cicilan boleh juga."

"Jadi ini bukan ramuan untuk menangkal kutukan kelabang Pak Asano?" Isogai mengerjap.

"Kutukan?" Hazama juga berkedip heran.

"Eh?" Ketua kelas tertegun.

Hazama diam sejenak, mengernyit, lalu sepertinya paham.

"Kamu itu cuma kena migrain _kok_."

Isogai menunduk memandang cangkir berisi kopi rempah, memikirkan lagi peristiwa dari kemarin malam, lalu 'rasa tersengat' yang dia alami, dan apa yang dia ceritakan pada Hazama.

Semuanya gejala dan penyebab migrain.

Si pucuk itu menangkupkan kedua tangan di muka dan menahan tawa untuk kekonyolan dan kenaifannya sendiri. Konyol. Sebegitu stress-nya dia soal uang ia sampai berpikir ia dikutuk Pak Asano, padahal cuma migrain!?

Kopi yang dia minum hangat dan manisnya nyaman di lidah, kafeinnya mulai bekerja; beban di wajahnya sudah terangkat. Ia bisa tersenyum lagi, nyaris tertawa malah. Bahunya ringan. Hazama mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Kau itu..."

"Hm?"

"Kelihatannya kau periang, tapi sebenarnya kau banyak pikiran juga, ya." Si keriting mengangkat bahu dan menyodorkan barang-barang pinjamannya tadi.

"Memangnya siapa sih, yang tega mengutukmu? Nah, beresin ya." Berujar seperti itu sembari mengetukkan jari ke alat-alat pinjaman di mejanya, Hazama melambai dan berjalan pergi untuk bergabung dengan Terasaka di halaman kelas.

" _Memangnya siapa sih yang tega mengutukmu_?" Karma menyinyir sinis, memutar mata. "Pilih kasih aja. Coba kalau _aku_ , sadisnya lebih pedas dari was—"

"Hai, Akabane. Kalau belum kapok bilang saja." Hazama ternyata mendengar dan sudah berjalan mundur tersenyum muram pada Karma, yang sekarang pura-pura sibuk main ponsel. Memutar mata, gadis itu lalu menatap Isogai.

"Soal yang restoran itu, mending keluar saja, _nggak worth-it_. Besok juga tutup." Sarannya, dan akhirnya berjalan pergi.

Kendatipun Hazama hanya baru menyelesaikan perkara migrain, Isogai masih yakin bahwa gadis itu memang seorang _cenayang_. Jadi, ia tersenyum, dengan hati dan pikiran jauh lebih ringan, menghabiskan kopinya.

"Terima kasih ya, Hazama-san!" serunya ke arah lorong, meskipun tidak ada orang di situ. Yah, Isogai akan mengatakannya lagi nanti.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya sih, tapi sepertinya Hazama-san dengar, kok.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

(Tbh, keajaiban sihir yang terjadi di fic ini dilakukan oleh Isogai pada jasnya Pak Kelabang.)

 **Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Akabane Karma? Silakan baca: "Kutukan?"**


End file.
